cathedral_of_shadows_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kanyeverse
An alternate continuity to the SMT universe in which the world is immensely altered. Most notably instead of worship for based YHVH there is based MARA. Since Yhe Kanyeverse is still in creation only more information will be revealed. Main Characters *Kanye "Obama" West: Rasen's avatar in the Kanyeverse. Supposedly a bad ass. *Slim Shady: Obama's friend who turns into a massive dick, so there's no sympathy when Thor punches him twice. The result of Thor punching Slim so hard twice has liqufied his dick to a puddle *Pixie: The vice-waifu. *Turbo Mara: The ultimate form of based MARA fused with turbo granny that will git Rasen rekt at the end *Hijiri: The BASED euphoric one. * Nekomata: The unwinded one and bringer of cat puns. * Sonic: He used to be Kanye's best friend until the later slept with Amy, his lover. * Amy: Ex waifu of Kanye who betrayed him for one night of love with Sonic. It is rumored that Amy's betrayal of Kanye also had a part in triggering The Conception. * Turbo Granny: Best waifu, and matriarch of the Turbo Clan. * Donte: The fusion of Matador and Dante with the most intricate and beloved character in the history of the Kanyeverse. He is also known as Mexican Donte the Tequila Slayer * Snoop Doge: A simple female high student who attends Gekkoukan High, with the ability to summon and use personas.Even though she only appears in Persona 3 Portable and not Nocturme she is still considered cannon in The Kanyeverse. She is also know to smoke weed with her dormmates, school friends, old people, and even her enemies. * Batman: Best demon in SMT * Zabumafu: the god of the life stone cult of the kanyeverse The Hosts The people behind the Kanyeverse. * Rasen: The host of the Cathedral of Shadows podcast, as well as the Cathedral of Streaming. His main goal is to power through Nocturne, though he is unfortunately tormented by a chat full of cloud cuckoolanders. * Mel: The greatest Shinjiro fangirl and the one who counts Rasen's deaths. Also she is the best senpai ever. * Sparky: The sparkiest. * Katsu: Host in-name only; unfortunately rarely joins streams. * Kevin Frane aka K Dog, K Swizzel, K Dizzel, and K Frizzel: Famous translator, hipster and dog humper, see shovel knight stream for whole story. * Niceascot: Best host and best llama, he was 2edgy4stream causing Rasen to end it prematurely. Supporting Chat Cast These are members of the infamous twitch chat that have gone past simple chat members and have ascended into the Kanyeverse cannon. However even though they are cannon in The Kanyeverse and have cannon built around them, they can not be considered main characters due to the fact they only appear within the chat. This list includes but not limited to: * Antimony: Does not believe in Rasen and is known to cheer for his enemies in Spanish. * Lamar108: Sidekick to Antimony, who actually believes in Rasen against his master's orders. He always votes for agility and is the son of based Yamato Takeru. Also a main editer for the Kanyeverse and Rasen Screwed up pages. * E_darkness: High Priest of Mara and teller of dick jokes cabbage and cats. * Jadefalcons1: Giver of information on the Turbo Clan. * Yamato Takeru: Best demon not in SMT nocturne, he is also the father of Lamar108. * HyperInuyasha: Guy that says weird stuff and condemns the Agility heretics. * Theatricker: Giver of strawpolls and trolling Rasen. However he is most famous for losing his balls to Mel for insulting her hasubando, see shovel knight stream for full story. * Jstark54323: Known for saying "The White were Right" * Fiend_Matador: newcomer to the chat awhile being in Kanye's party at the same time, also stalks Rasen * ChaosSamael: Created Marador History The Conception wasn't kickstarted by Hikawa, as previously thought. Instead, the release of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 started it; Sonic the Hedgehog, now the leader of the Agility Party, is now condemned by all. As Kanye starts his journey across the ruins of Tokyo and the battle of the Reasons begin, a second conflict unfurls. Political strife has ruined the land, demanding Obama to choose which stat to grow; the leading parties are the Luck Party and the Strength Party. Despite much strife, Obama successfully overcomes the threat known as Matador, despite literally nobody believing in him. He reaches Ikebukuro and witnesses Slim Shady getting punched. To prove himself to the Mantra Army, Obama attempts to fight Thor, but fails (though, it is not his first game over). He then proceeds to die to a random encounter, lowering the faith and expectations of Rasen's followers. Thankfully, he gets to witnsss Slim Shady getting slapped a second time, so it's all good. As Dormina is cast over everybody, Obama finally manages to overcome Thor. The next day, Obama prepares to take down Donte, slayer of tequila. In a surprising turnabout, he manages to beat him on his first try. In more miraculous news, the Agility Party starts to gain momentum. At one point, Rasen takes a break from controlling Kanye, leaving his companions to read the chat and speculate on how to bring down the Cathedral of Streaming. Other Information * The Persona 3 Portable streams are canon in the Kanyeverse. * All terrible Persona 3 fanfics are canon, including the infamous Fuuka and the Beast. * Kotaku is not canon in the Kanyeverse. Praise Mara. * Gaming journalists are biased against Rick Frost Hot Sauce in favor of Persona 4. * Shovel Knight and Dark Souls are also canon in the Kanyeverse * The Dashcon Ballpit is also canon in the Kanyeverse * Don't forget about Boku no Pico! * Mara tag in BlockBuster for CoS-con is canon (In context to the CoS, the Kanyeverse was born while Rasen streamed SMT Nocturne)